


Bittersweet Day

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Most characters only make brief appearances, Post Battle of the Garbage Dump, spoiler to the latest chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: One team was destined to lose, that was what it meant to play the sport. However, it still hurts when you're the victor but have come to be close to the team that you just defeated.But at least one good thing came from the match.





	Bittersweet Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the latest chapter to Haikyuu this will spoil things. Or perhaps it was something you could see coming since Nationals started? You've been warned~
> 
> I also haven't actually written and posted anything in ages. If you followed my old fics, I'm soooooo sorry. And if this is utter crap, I apologise. This is more for my own pure enjoyment to reread later on when I'm bored, but felt like sharing.

Tsukishima was tired, his entire body ached. He felt like someone had pummeled him. Even the punishments from the training camp hadn't left him this exhausted. But just gazing at the final score was enough for him to wipe the sweat off his forehead. His teammates were collapsed or also trying to catch their breath. He ignored Hinata's ridiculous comment, forgetting that the game had just ended.

He glanced at the other side of the net, at Kuroo who was collapsed on the floor. For the third year, his journey had ended. There was no continuing on in Nationals for Nekoma. Just that thought made him feel bad for the bedheaded Captain. But would he even want to hear the first year apologise?

The call to line up resounded and his body disagreed with moving. But he managed to line up with his team, bowing to the refs and the other team. The cheers from the crowd were loud, clapping filling his ears. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through their minds? Were they satisfied with the game? Did they understand how much this game meant to the two schools?

Kei struggled to drag himself off the court with his teammates so they could find a place to settle and do cool downs. He couldn't help but glance at Nekoma as Nekomata talked to them, most likely giving them a pep talk to soften the loss. His eyes couldn't help but meet those of Kuroo who flashed him a smile, although it looked more like he wanted to cry.

Cool downs were quiet, all of them too exhausted to talk much. There were whispered words, but it was clear none of them knew how to handle the news of their victory. They had never once won a match against Nekoma. And to defeat them in Nationals? Where the stakes had been so high?

"They're not continuing on..." Hinata's words seemed to break whatever spell the team had been under. Kei realized none of them had actually been stretching for a couple minutes.

"No. That's what happens when the ball finally drops. You're not the one that continues to stand on the court." Kagayama's quiet voice responded. Silence was brought after the words.

"What's this? Is this a team who won or a team who lost? Why such a sour mood?" Karasuno's attention was stolen by Nekoma's captain, his team surrounding him. It was clear that they were upset, but none wanting to show it in front of their rivals.

"You come to cool down? We'll make room." Suga's words brought on some groans and complaints of being too sore to move, but the crows did make room for the cats. The large circle blocked the flow of traffic, for the most part, not that there actually was traffic as surely another game had started so everyone was watching it.

"That was a match for the history books. The Battle of the Garbage Dump that would surely make the coaches and alumni proud." Kuroo grinned at Daichi from his spot next to Tsukishima. "I know I don't really need to say this, but you better keep winning in our place. Beat those stupid owls." There were murmured agreements from Nekoma.

"Of course. We owe you our gratitude. Training with your team helped our own grow." Daichi bowed. "I can't imagine any other team that we'd be more proud to consider our fated rivals than Nekoma." Silence settled in until they all began to separate to see what was going on.

"Kuroo-san." Tsukishima grabbed the back of the captain's jacket before he could just disappear with his team.

"Go on ahead." The third year waved off his teammates. He waited a moment before turning to the younger teen. "You made me proud out there, Tsukki. Man, to think that the student would surpass his teacher." Kuroo grinned but it fell quickly at the expression on the first year's face. "Hey, hey, you can't cry. I'm the one who lost in the end."

"But nationals were your dream. To beat Bokuto-san and continue on." But, in truth, Tsukishima also didn't want to lose. The thought of losing had driven him to push himself hard. To exceed expectations and live up to the belief that he could be an exceptional blocker. A belief that Kuroo himself first planted into his mind. A thought he hadn't entertained until he had that moment in the Shiratorizawa match where he managed to block Ushijima himself.

"And they are also yours, Tsukki. If you didn't want to win and stand on the court, you wouldn't have pushed yourself so much." The third year smiled gently. "Ne, Tsukki. Did you have fun out there?" The question surprised the blond. "Win or lose, it's just a game in the end. But Kenma said something I never thought I'd hear. He said he had fun. Did you?"

Kei felt like he was brought back to the training camp, when Bokuto asked him if he thought that Volleyball was fun. Back then, he hadn't thought so. He was just doing this as something to write on his college applications and hadn't understood why people tried so hard, but now he knew. Now he could understand why Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and the rest of his team tried so hard.

"Yes, Kuroo-san." The first year smiled gently. "I had a lot of fun."

Kuroo slung an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders, tugging him close with a wide grin. "Look at my cute little kohai finally getting into the sport. It makes me want to cry." The elder teen rubbed at his eyes and Kei swore he really was crying.

"I take it back." Tsukishima slipped from the other's grasp to start walking away.

"You wound me, Tsukki!" Tetsurou whined, catching up easily to the blond. Silence settled between them as they glanced at each other and smiled. "Tsukki, I-" Footsteps came rushing towards them, a voice cutting him off.

"Tsukki! Coach is calling a meeting!" Yamaguchi appeared.

"I'll be right there, Yamaguchi." The pinch server looked between the two before nodding and leaving. "What were you going to say, Kuroo-san?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I'm proud of you, so kick butt in your next match. I'll be watching." The younger middle blocker nodded at the words. He opened his mouth before closing it and reaching into his jacket pocket, pushing his phone towards the third year.

"Can I have your number? Advice on how to best beat Bokuto-san would be appreciated." Kei's cheeks were tinted pink. Kuroo wanted to tease him how he had rejected giving his number to him and Bokuto after the training camp because they were exhausting. However, they had at least gained his messenger name so it wasn't like they were completely out of talk over the months.

"Of course, dear Tsukki." Kuroo plugged his number into the phone, handing it back over.

"I need to go, but I'll... I'll text you." Kei bowed before taking off, leaving the third year behind in the wake.

"Tsukki, I like you." Kuroo spoke to the empty space the first year had once resided in. He had wished to actually say it to the first year but just the first year asking for his number was enough. For now. He could handle the baby steps since the other was worth it.

"Kuroo, what are you doing here alone? We're all gathering to get some food." Kenma had wandered up with Lev, Yaku, and Kai.

"Food sounds good." His stomach agreed, making it well known that it demanded to be fed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he looked at it to see a message from Tsukishima. A smile graced his lips. While one door closed on his dreams of continuing to win nationals, the door to getting closer to the blond middle blocker opened. Today just felt bittersweet.


End file.
